ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Polytherion
22:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) French language Ikariam Wikia I see you are doing changes on the French Language wikia - this is great - Feel free to use our templates / images / information over there, but I only ask one MAIN thing - if you use images from the category:Images or from Category:Images/WikIkariam and they were special made - please ask permision to use those images - since it belongs to them -- 17:57, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Aren't those images perforce under GFDL? Polytherion 21:47, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I am sure they problably are - but for safety measures I recommend asking - MiSS TiquE is doing the Dutch Language Ikariam and what she was doing was sending messages to the people saying she was Using them unless they tell her not to - then she would pull them - hoever you feel comfortable doing - is fine - I just did not want anyone griping "I made the image for the EN Ikariam and it is on Ikariam " problems to arise -- someone always will gripe - but I am almost positive that you are correct on the GFDL guidelines - also we do have a template in our images for images - it shows up as a option on our site anyhow -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 21:56, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::You are right - All image are under the or licenses - 20:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank You for adding the Alt-Lang template to pages Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!! Thanks for adding the template '''Alt-Lang' to the pages, I have not had time to do the research to do that - Hurricane Ike game me a ton more things to do in real life, So I been logging in a little to do a few things in-game and a few things here, than had to log out to do real life things ( not counting work, sleeping, and eating ) - so thank you very much for doing that -- 14:48, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Thought it would be useful. Several of the other Ikariam wikias are quite weak (the Serbian is the worst), which limits the reach of Alt-Lang. I'll add more as I update the French Ikariam pages. As for Ike and its ilk (catchy phrase, eh?), it merely dumped a lot of rain here. :-) Polytherion 02:46, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Editing style guideline Rmedic has proposed making a guideline for editing pages - I personaly am against it but if you, Rmedic and Tank Master (the more active of all users here) wish to make some rules (within reason) I will go along with them - but I do not expect them to be followed much though :On a side note - You have been with this wiki for a long time and still make edits here (not a whole lot but enough) - I see you are a Bureaucrat on the French wiki - if you want it - I will raise you up to Sysop to help you in your edits like I did Rmedic since there are not any here that are active other than me - but I am not able to play the game as much so I am not as up to date on the information (to make sure it is correct or not), mainly I am re-organizing the templates, adding documentation to the templates, re-organizing the categories, and soon removing many of the Pictures that have no licenses on them (that are not being used on the wiki etc) -- 20:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Broad editing standards are a good thing, but if a handful of users attempts to tighten them too much, the Wiki will die of starvation. It is a self-correcting phenomenon. Polytherion 14:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I told them they could create a standard but not too tight because: :::#I agree too strick does not do the wikia good :::#I do not expect them to be followed too closely - unless they are easily found - I been to many wikis that have guidlines but I never knew them because they were so buried in links to find -- 00:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S. you never said yes / no to being Sysop on this wiki. -- 00:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Alt-Lang template I have removed the Alt-Lang template, there became too many wiki's to link to x11 paramaters to update every time 1 new wiki was added, so I went thru all the pages and changed all references from Alt-Lang over to the interwiki language links (so that the language bar will show if there is a language link for that page) -- there is no way to use the interwiki links to get to the Gameforge German language link - so I did make 2 new templates to link to Gameforge's wiki for PAGENAME and Mediawiki has a German language Ikipedia so I made a template that links to its PAGENAME when they are made and we know about them - if no PAGENAME is given it goes to the main page -- 00:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- I know shoot me!!! -- After I went thru and removed every reference to and converted the pages over to interwiki language links, today I woke up and realised how I could redo the template and make it easier to update (add more languages to it ) and handle more than 11 languages at 1 time ( now it handles 30 at the moment) :I Liked having the Flags at the top to represent the different languages (hate having the language bar up for other languages) but the old template was too hard to update (add new languages) when new language wiki's opened up :The new template (Main part) checks to see if you have at least 1 language (parameter 1) in it and that you do not exceed 30 languages at the moment and then calls a new sub-template that actually checks the validity of the language codes (this is where all the language coded and flags are located) :Just as before: every odd parameter location is the language code (1, 3, 5, ... , 55, 57, and 59) and every even parameter is the pagename (2, 4, 6, ... , 56, 58, and 60) ::This time you do NOT have to include the :''' in the page name as before - but you do still have to leave the pagename spot blank if you wish to link to the main page of the wiki. :Since I removed the old template - I will re-add it back in -- 02:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style I have started a Ikariam:Manual of style guideline page or MOS as a short-cut, for how we should do Tables, Spelling of Buildings, Researches, etc... :This is just a beginning (and a rough draft) so please look it over and make whatever changes you think it needs - then when we get it fairly decent we can have it linked on the Wikia greeting bot so all new to the site will have a direct link to it, and we can put it on the site notice for all of the current users as well ::I am sending this to 3 users - Polytherion, Rmedic and Tank Master -- 20:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Problem Things just got complicated I think - Look over in left column and point at the '''Buildings, Barrack Units & Shipyard Ships, as well as the Technology Tree information, I set those links to the .com Ikipedia names the other day as well as the link on the Main Page Also, I just noticed that the .com translators have apparently realized that Gameforge has been using the UK English spelling of Sulphur, because it is now spelled in the US English spelling as Sulfur, so this looks like we need to work on the MOS more than I wanted to even think about doing, and what I initially posted on it may have to be totally scrapped and voted on to get a consensus of what will be the main spelling and what will be the links to the main page (I think we might have to go with whichever the 1st page made will have to be the main, so long as it is correctly spelled, in that version (UK vs US English) then any other spellings in the other English will have to link to the main. I am sending this to Rmedic, Tank Master and Polytherion -- 20:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :But there are no Buildings, Barrack Units & Shipyard Ships, or Technology Tree in in left column... Polytherion 11:27, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::What skin are you using?? -- 19:50, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : Monaco Sapphire. Polytherion 13:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::If you look under the Search window in far left you should see the following options: Main Page Ikariam's Manual of Style (MOS) Beginner's Guide Other guides› General (Wiki) Help› Forums› Buildings› Barrack Units & Shipyard Ships› Trading port vessels› Technology Tree› Language servers› Top content› See ALL categories› Community› Recent blog posts ::This should be seen under all Monaco skins on this Wikia ::-- 17:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) MàJ Wikia francophone Je suis Ceredwyn, joueur Ikariam France. Je consulte très souvent le WikIkariam anglais, étant donné qu'il est mis à jour régulièrement. Cependant, certains joueurs ont vraiment du mal avec l'anglais (je suis moi-même loin d'être bilingue), c'est pourquoi j'aimerais participé au Wikia français pour essayer d'en refaire un Wiki à jour... Venant de construire une 10e cité, j'ai voulu remettre les tableaux de bâtiments à jour. J'ai donc créé un compte, mais impossible d'éditer la page (j'ai voulu commencer par l'Académie), elle a été protégée. D'où ma question : faut-il une autorisation pour avoir les droits nécessaires, et si oui, comment l'obtenir ? Désolé de ne pas avoir posé la question directement sur le Wikia concerné, mais impossible d'éditer ta page de discussion (décidement, j'ai pas de chance !). Merci de m'avoir lu ! Ceredwyn 19:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Tu es enregistré sur le wiki français ? Alors tu devrais être capable d'ajouter à ma page de discussion. Si ce n'est pas le cas, quelque chose cloche avec la protection et je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Polytherion 12:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC)